spyla?
by spyla
Summary: i hope you like this new version of pairing
1. Chapter 1

**HEAVEN**

SPENCER

I am what I am and here I am, lonely in the dark, I can't find myself until that day, she dump me, yes dump me, Ashley is my girlfriend for how many years?, 2 years to be exact today, and maybe just maybe now, I can move on with my life like she does.

I am now a director of one big production company and I think I can see myself as one of successful in my chosen field, thanks to my father Arthur and to my mom Paula and my two brother's Glen and Clay.

And to my Best of Friend for exactly as 2 years today Kyla, thanks for Kyla who did not leave me until that day that her sister left me, alone and hurt. I love Kyla so much and thanks to her because I am what I am because of her.

My life revolves in the film and to my apartment, routine in everyday of my life.

This is me now going to my office and looking for something nice.

Maybe I can have a nice day today, hopefully…

In the end of the day, my day is very tiring, so I came to this place that no one can find me and know me, I can have my relaxation and have fun, when I am drinking and enjoying myself, there is this girl who I knew very well, yes its Ashley my first and only girlfriend, she is very beautiful and hot as ever,

For 2 years that we broke up, I never see her around and even if her sister and I is best friend.

I can't take my eyes on her, she's so beautiful and hot, and despite that she obviously hurt me, I can feel my love for her, and its hurts that we cannot be together because she's married to somebody else and that's not me, yes she is married to Madison her best friend, and I wont allow to hurt this girl Madison because I hurt her a long time ago when I seduce Ashley just to be with her, can you blame me? I love Ashley so much. But Ashley also loves her wife so much so she left me.

When I look at her for the last time, she already looked at me, and we talk to each other for all time sake.

Hi, Spencer nice to see you here.

Hi to you to, lovely girl,

How are you, how Madison is? I ask

She's fine; she's great as ever, thanks for asking.

Can I ohm get you a drink? She said to me

Sure why not, thanks.

When we are drinking, talking

She suddenly burst out,

And tell me that their relationship, with Madison is in to rocks right now.

ASHLEY

When I look at her my heart is skipping a little because of the familiarity of her to me.

I one's loved her but I love my wife more, more than I ever know, even if Madison hurt me, I love her so much and its hurt.

And when I and Spencer talk for a little while I can't help myself and I cry to her, because of the relationship with Madison right now.

She is cold to me right now and I feel alone and I want somebody to comfort me

And I know Spencer is perfect for me, for now, and I know she's not going to let me down.

SPENCER

I know I can't let her down, when she asking me to go with her, I can't let her down I just can't, I love her so much even if I know that she's cannot be mine even if I beg her to love me.

So we go to this place and I comfort her with my way. We sleep together and love each other all night and I love it, I love her so much.

Ash, baby is you ok?

Yes, Spence I just feel, confuse right now, I am sorry

No it's ok Ash, I know you love your wife and I can't replace her, not ever, but can you love me, even just a little?

Sure baby, but are you ok with it? To be the second girl in my life right now?

Yes I'm fine with the arrangement baby.

But you can't tell to any body, even if with Kyla

Yes sure baby, I love you, Ash forever.

hmn

ASHLEY

I'm confuse right now, I feel guilty and I know that this is not right

I love my wife Madison and I know that I love her forever and I can't turn her down and hurt her

But the things that I am doing right now and if she found out that I am with Spencer I know that she is badly hurt and I can't allow it so I am making a decision that I will stop my self to see Spencer even if I will hurt her also.

So I broke up with her.

MADISION

I love Ashley so much and I will do anything for her, but this past few days that I feel that I want to be alone because I'm pregnant, yes pregnant to Ashley of course we do this medical treatment that we will both become a mother and I know that it will makes Ashley happy.

I know that she is having a question about me being cold to her, but now I'm ready to tell her, about me and her having a baby finally.

But sometimes it's not only happiness because I see Ashley with somebody, but not just anybody else but its Spencer my long time rival with attention and love for Ashley, I feel betrayed with seeing Ashley with Spencer and I see them hugging and kissing, so I blackout.

ASHLEY AND SPENCER

I want to say something, I said

I know that I used you and I feel guilty that I used you just to forget, but Spencer I love my wife more than ever and I can't continuo this. Sorry I loved you but I will always love Madison forever.

I know Ash that this will be happening soon but can you blame me for loving you? your such a wonderful person, I love being with you, you are the only one for me, but I know you love your wife so much, so I let you go, I love you baby, always.

Spence I know baby, I understand what you feel and I'm really, really sorry about this about the heartache, but you know that I love Madison right?

And I love you also, thank you so much for everything.

Yes I know that you love your wife, so this is the end?

Yes,

Can I kiss and hug you for the last time?

Yes of course baby, for the last time.

Goodbye I love you…

Lets go, and I will go for Madison I miss her so much,

Ahm can I see her, I just want to say something to her,

Ahm ok let's go

What's going on?

I don't know?

Let's go let's see.

Madison?

Baby?

What's going on?

She fell down. The witness said.

IN THE HOSPITAL.

God Spence if what ever will bad happen to Madison, I swear

Ash calm down everything will be alright

The doctor went out in the Emergency room.

Doc what happen? What happen to my wife?

She is having a hard time in her trimester of her pregnancy, the doctor said

Pregnant? What are you talking about?

Madison is pregnant? But I did not know, god I am so happy Spencer, I will becoming to be a mom, we both, I am so happy god.

Can I see her now?

Sure you can.

Hey baby, how's your feeling?

Why did you not tell me you're pregnant and we will be a mother soon?

Ash I know that I have to tell you, but when I will going to tell you that we will be coming a mother, I see you with Spencer, I feel betrayed, I know that you love Spencer a long time a go, but you said that I am the one who is you love, but why is this is happening to us?

Baby, Madison look at me, I know that I see Spencer this past few days because you becoming so cold to me, I feel alone so Spencer comforted me, but me and Spencer talk this day that I cannot continuo this, so I tell her that me and her cannot see each other anymore, because I love you so much baby. So much can you forgive me?

Is that true?

Yes baby I love you so much so I'm not going to hurt you and leave you, I will be yours forever, and I love you. Do you believe in me?

Yes of course, is just that I don't what you to be with somebody else except to me.

I know baby, I'm all yours, and can you forgive me? This thing won't be happen again I promise.

Ok, I believe you; I love you so much, and so am being jealous, and its Spencer you know baby, you love her ones.

Yes baby I loved her, but I am with you I love you more, of course you know that.

I'm not going to replace you in my heart you're the only one for me, I love you,

I love you too, so much Ash.

And hey we were going to be a mother, I am so happy Ash we both want this, I am so exited for this to our baby.

Yah me to Maddy.

Hey guys, ahm may I come in?

Yah sure, come Spence. Ash told me

ahm

Can I talk to you Madison?

Yah, you can

Ashley? I said

Ow, yes I will go to tell Kyla that she will be coming to be aunt

SPENCER AND MADISON

Ahm I am really sorry about this thing Maddy I know that I hurt you to be with Ash these past few days, but don't be mad with Ashley, she's becoming so confused because you were so cold to her and so I only comfort her but this day I and Ashley talk about the three of us, that she loves you so much and she cannot hurt you, so she broke up with me tell me that she can only love one person, that's not me its you all along.

And it's hurt Madison, it's hurt because I love her so much that I can't breath I just can't tell her that if she cannot love me ill die.

But the one she love is you, she left because I am not enough for her but you are the one who complete her.

I love her Madison, I love her this long but I can't hurt you, you know.

Not now that you both will be come to be a mother soon.

I am very sorry about the past and I am sorry now.

Can you forgive me?

I want us to be friends, ill make sure that it will not happen again about me and Ashley, I will value our friendship the most.

Oh Spencer I am sorry also for this feeling that you getting hurt, but you know that I love Ashley so much that I will die also if I am not with her, can you forgive me also for this? I also want to be your friend till the day of our days here in this world.

So can we friends?

Yah

Sure will be friends

Love you girl

Love you also

Hey ladies, what's up?

Everything is alright?

Of course Ashley

Congratulation

What the fuck Ashley you're good.

So how's being a mother soon?

Yah great

So Madison and you have a great talk?

Yah Ash

We discuss and we think we can be friends

Oh that's great; you can be a godmother to our little baby in here

Right baby? Looking to Madison

Of course baby, Spence it's that oks?

Of course.

So when did we can go home? Ash?

You talk to the doctor baby? Madison ask

Yah anytime soon baby, I love you

I'm so happy, were going to be great parents.

SPENCER

I can't stand to be next to them, I am hurting myself to watch them and see the love to each other so I say goodbye to them and visit them some other time.

ASHLEY

I know that I hurt Spencer, I love her ones but I am so madly in love with Madison, my baby, my all of me, and god we were having a baby soon.

Ahm Maddy baby, can I talk to Spencer, ill come back later

Its ok Ash go

Thank you so much baby.

I owe you

Spence wait,

Ash why?

Ahm

Can we talk?

Of course

What for?

You, me

I know that I hurt you so much for not loving you back but do you understand right?

Yes, Ash I know why, because I am not enough for you, I am no body compare to Madison, but don't get me wrong, I get over you, you know that right do you?

Yah Spence I know, I know someday you will be happy also, like I am with Madison.

Be good Spencer, I love you.

Thank you Ashley I love you too.

Thank for the memories

Goodbye

Goodbye

SPENCER

God, my heart is breaking I love her so much but I cannot be so bad and break there relationship.

I want to die right now, right here, what I can do to go away this so much pain in my heart, I want to drown in the spirit of the alcohol,

ASHLEY why can't you love me the way I do. Why, I was lying in the couch crying like a baby.

When I am going to bathroom, I see a blade and I feel like dying so I get the blade and cut my wrist, and then I feel the pain, and thank god that this pain take away the pain in my heart.

I feel sad and no body knows that I am miserable right now, right here,

And slowly my body floating in the air and I wish that I cannot feel any pain..

When I finally close my eyes there is this girl who went to me, and beg me to hang on, and that Kyla my best friend,,

I love you Ky always, bye

KYLA

I hear the news that Ashley and Madison will be a parent in no time, I am happy for them, and I will become an aunt of course.

But I also know that Ashley and my best friend Spencer having an affair before the pregnancy of Madison came out, so I know that Spencer will be out of the picture to the life of Ashley for now on.

But I know Spencer would be so sad because I know that she love my sister ever since that she cannot see my love for her, yes I am in love with Spencer my best friend my everything.

So I go to her place to comport her but when I call her there is no response I go to her room, then I see her lying in the ground with full of blood on her.

GOD Spencer what did you do to yourself.

I love you Ky, bye- she said to me before I get her to the hospital.

God Spencer don't live me baby, I love you so much I said to her

SPENCER

Were I am?

I see my best friend in the edge of the bed; I don't want to wake her up.

I remember what happens when I cut my self in my blade when Kyla was went to my house, and save me for being so broken.

And I cry hard because I can feel the same pain that I can't control in my heart.

That's when Kyla awaken for her sleep.

God Spencer is you okay?

What did you do?

I want to die Kyla, my heart is breaking in to pieces I can't take it any longer I want to die, why did you save me, I want the pain to go away, and why did you not let me to take away this pain. Why – I cry so hard

Why Spencer?, because I love you, I love you that its hurts that you cannot see me as the one that you can also love, the way that you love Ashley. And it can possibly much more the way that you love her, I love you so much Spencer I am here all this years, I love you that its also hurts.

God Kyla why did you not tell me about that?

Sorry okay, can you help me, to heal and help me to be my self again, please don't leave me you're the one that I need right now please.

Spencer of course I wont leave you okay?

Can I love you?

I will help you to love me

And maybe we can be a happy family, have child like Ashley and Madison have?

Kyla I am sorry for being blind to not see the love you are given to me all this years that we are together, I love you Kyla you know that right?

Yes I know that Spencer.

I love you.

Can I kiss you?

Then we kiss

Kyla I thought that I cannot feel this intense in by kissing but wow your lips is like heaven to me, I love kissing you

So do I, Spence at last I can love you the way I want it,

I love you Spence baby, so much

I love you too, Kyla, thank you…


	2. Chapter 2

**BE MY WIFE **

KYLA

I thought that I can replace Ashley in your heart but I was wrong, why I can't?, everyday that we're together, at first I can feel that you finally loved me, but when you thought that I am sleep in our room, you go outside and think of her sadly, and I know that you think of her, only her that you cannot allow me to be inside in your heart that it's hurt badly.

Kyla I am sorry but baby can you forgive me please give me some time and I promise that you are the only one for me, just you please Ky. I am begging you.

I am sorry too Spencer but I can't bare it anymore, the pain that you cost me, I love you, you know that I DO, so I am setting you free, and give you some space and figure it out what you want,

Please Kyla, baby don't leave me, I need you,

Sorry Spence but I have to do this for me, for you, for both of us, do you understand right?

No please, don't Ky..

You know we're you can find me. If you know what you want and who you love. I will be waiting

Spencer I love you baby,

Goodbye.

Kyla no please don't leave me

SPENCER

God what did I do, Kyla was now leaving me, I want her, I know I want her, she's the one that tolerate my craziness my devil personality, I know that I hurt her so badly, but I know in myself that I cannot live without her in my life, so I will do anything to win her back, even if I will kneel to her just to forgive me and come back to me.

IN THE DAVIES HOUSE

Kyla what are you doing outside?, come here, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What happen to you? Are you alright?

No nothing I want to talk to somebody and visit you, I miss you sis

Miss you too hon.

Come

Were sitting in the couch and watching some movie and just having a girl talk.

Hey Kyla, what's really the problem?

I am not in the right mood to talk about it can I sleep here?

Sure why not, you're always welcome here, when ever you want to stay, you can.

Thank you

No problem.

So can we prepare dinner? Madison will come home very soon

Okay I make my specialty,

That's great Kyla, come.

ASHLEY

I know that there is something wrong with Kyla and I have to find out, what's happening to my sister,

I know that ever since that I and Spencer broke up and talk to each other and I found out that she hospitalize because of me, I feel guilty about it, but I also found out that Kyla and Spencer living together, so I am afraid that there is something wrong to there relationship, so that Kyla go and see me.

And I want to help her and do something to see her happy, Kyla my only sister.

And I won't allow people to hurt her even this person is Spencer.

I see Kyla is broken right now, even if she is smiling to me and to Madison, I know she's hurt.

SPENCER

I do anything for Kyla and to be with her for the rest of my life. I realize now that she's now that she's gone and not in here beside me, I realized that I love her, more than I love Ashley.

I love her so much and I will win her back and be together.

So I will go and see her even if she doesn't want to see me.

AT DAVIES HOUSE

Kyla baby I know you're there, please talk to me.

I love you so please, come back in the house,

Ashley goes to the door and sees Spencer.

Spencer what are you doing here Kyla not in here,

Ashley please I know she's here, please can I see her?

You hurt my sister Spencer what did you do? She's so much in pain right now, because of you.

You're not know what's happening Ash so back off ok?

Kyla I know you're there please allow me to talk to you, please Kyla.

Spencer go home Kyla is sleeping, can you back tomorrow?

No Ash I want to talk to her.

KYLA

God Spencer what are you doing in here?

I know that you have to think about as, so you go home.

Kyla please baby, I know that I hurt you all this years, but the reason why I am here is, I will going to tell you that I am over Ashley I love you more than I loved her before. I can't leave without you, I will do anything to you so please come back to me and I will make you happy and love you for the rest of our lives my life and until I die you are always be my baby my everything.

No go away I don't want to see you right now Spencer, you broke my heart, I will see you if I am ready.

Kyla please, please I can't leave without you, I kneel to her

And get the box in my pocket and open it, it's a black diamond that compare to Kyla's eyes, perfect for her. And to be her engagement ring, yes I will ask her to marry me.

Will you MARRY ME?

Do you want to be my wife and be together for the rest of our lives?

Please say ?

KYLA

God she's asking me to marry her, god I can't imagine it, I want it to be her wife. The ring is so beautiful.

Kyla? Can you marry me?

God Spencer

You're serious?

Yes I am, can you marry me? Baby?

Yes, yes, yes, god I wait a long time, I thought that you cannot ask me.

I love you Spencer all my life.

I love you too Kyla so much,

Thank you for accepting my proposal I know that it's not romantic or something but this is the best moment of my life when you said yes to me, I love you baby

I love you too Spencer

Then we I kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

MY LOVELY WIFE

SPENCER

I can't imagine my self without her in my life ever since that she accept my proposal to her and be my wife, that's the best moment in my life and does she is.

I do everything for her, and if ever that she will going to live me, I do not know what I will going to do, without her.

Every day of my life with her is wonderful; I just want to be her and never live her.

Now that we are in same roof and married together I feel I live and complete.

I love her so much.

KYLA

Hey baby,

What's on you're mind?

Ahm I think about my lovely wife of course

Well, you always daydream of me?

Yes baby.

So what's you're plans today?

I am going to shop, dress for our baby?

Can you wait for me I will go to you?

Will meet in the mall, I will wait for you there baby.

Yes baby, sure. Bye

See you later.

When I am looking for some stuff, I see this girl with a nice blue eyes and blond hair, I remind her of Spencer.

When I turn around I bomb to this girl

I am sorry about that,

Sorry to I did not looking,

It's alright,

By the way I am, Spence

Really Spence,

Your real name is Spence?

Yes, why?

Nothing

Come on you can tell me,

Ok,

Actually her name is Spencer and she is my wife

What a coincident

And you are almost the same; the hair and your ice look the same.

SPENCER

Who's she talking?

I feel jealous

Seeing her with some body else.

And she is looking at this girl with a happy face,

Who's that girl anyway?

Hey baby, I kiss her passionately and full, I love kissing her.

I miss you

I miss you too.

I want you to meet Spence.

Spence

Really ?

Nice to meet you, Spence

My name is Spencer, you can actually call me Spence too, and short for Spencer you know.

But can you call me Spencer for no confusion

Hello nice to meet you too. Spencer

Kyla I will go, nice to meet you, bye

Nice to meet you too, Spence will see you somewhere. Bye

Bye.

Kyla who's that?

You meet her, she's Spence

Yah I know, she is.

I don't want you to be with somebody else baby,

Come on is just a talk,

Yah I know, but seeing you with somebody else, that's not me, I feel selfish and I don't want you to talk with somebody else ok?

How sweet of you, but baby I am all yours. I love you ok, there is no one for me but only you and you're my life.

So do me,

I love you baby.

Love you too.

So are we going to shop, with this little girl inside of you?

Of course, let's go


	4. Chapter 4

SPENCER

WHEN OUR LITTLE GIRL FINALLY HERE, I WAS VERY HAPPY AND I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT, I HAD THE TWO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE I LOVE, MY LOVING WIFE KYLA AND MY ADORABLE CHILD KYLIE. WHEN MY CHILD WAS IN MY ARMS I KNOW THAT THERE WAS OTHER THING THAT WANT IN MY LIFE, I AM VERY HAPPY AND CONTENTED WITH MY DECISION TO FIGHT FOR MY ONLY WIFE KYLA AND BE WITH HER AND OUR CHILD FOREVER.

I KNOW THAT IM NOT DESERVING FOR THE LOVE THAT MY WIFE WAS GIVEN TO ME BUT I SWEAR I WILL DO MY VERY BEST TO BE THE RIGHT PERSON TO HER.

WHEN I WENT TO OUR ROOM I SEE HER SLEEPING LOOKING BEAUTIFUL AS EVER, I LOVE WATCHING HER SLEEPING IM NOT GETTING BORED AND TIRED EVEN IF IT'S FOREVER JUST WATCHING HER.

I CAN SEE HER WAKING UP SO I APPROACH HER.

Hey baby

Hey Spence, how's Kylie? She ask

She's fine she was sleeping

How's your day, she ask

Fine, tired but now I see you and Kylie I was alright

I miss you

Miss you too.

KYLA POV

I'M VERY HAPPY WITH MY LIFE NOW, I HAD MY FAMILY AND HAD MY WIFE AND A DAUGHTER, I CANT ASK FOR MORE.

SPENCER POV

I love you babe so much that I am afraid that you and our daughter is just a dream, I want you two only by myself, promise me that you are not going anywhere babe.

Babe you I wont leave you okay, I'm not going anywhere but here with you and Kylie, I can't imagine myself without you and our daughter, you two are everything for me baby. She said

I feel relief baby I Love You

Love you too.

OUR LIFE WAS BACK TO NORMAL SO I DON'T EXPECT TO HAVE ANY PROBLEM IN OUR LIFE IT'S PERFECT.

BUT THIS MORING I FEEL REALLY BAD, I BLAME IT BY BEING AWAKEN EVERYNIGHT TO TAKE CAR OF MY DAUGHTER, SO I DECIDED TO VISIST A DOCTOR THIS MORNING WHAT IS THE PROBLEM, SO I UNDER GO SEVERAL CHECK UP, BUT I DID NOT EXPECT THE RESULT. THAT THE DARKEST DAY OF MY LIFE.

FLASHBACK

Spencer I hope that you will hold your self what the result of the examination, I sad to say that you had a cancer. The doctor said

When I here the doctor said I feel numb, I don't feel anything, I thought that my world going to crash.

I had a cancer god how I tell this to Kyla and the truth that I had a cancer.

FLASHBACKEND

SO HERE I AM IN THE BEACH RIGHT NOW, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I FEEL EMPTY, GOD I HAVE A CANCER, CANCER WHAT DID I DO TO HAD THIS KIND OF….DECEASE.

SO I STAY HER, SITTING IN THE SAND AND LOOKING TO THE SUN, WHEN IM GOING TO GET UP AND DECIDED TO GO HOME, I BUMP TO ONE PERSON I DID'NT EXPECT TO SEE, IT'S ASHLEY.

Hey, sorry I did not see you…

Hey Spencer, how are you? She ask

I'm just relaxing, you? Where's Madison and Kelly.

Madison and Kelly are in the house right now

I'm only visiting the beach and I miss it here, she reply.

Ah ok….

Hey what's wrong? She ask

Can I tell her? I thought

I'm ok really, so are going home? I can't tell her

Yes, I go I head, good to see you, she said

WHEN GOING BACK TO OUR CARS I FEEL DIZZY AND MY HEAD HURT SO BAD. SO I LEAN TO HER TO GET SOME SUPPORT TO NOT FELL DONE IN THE SAND.

Hey what's wrong Spence? She ask

Nothing, It's just the heat

No I don't think so, so what's really the problem. You can tell me, I'm your friend. She said to me

WHEN SHE SAID THAT, I WANT TO TELL WHAT REALLY THE PROBLEM WAS.

Ashley I had, I had cancer, I went to hospital this morning because I feel sick every morning so I went to find out what the problem is, so I was shock what I found out that I had I cancer. Ashley god I had, I had a cancer what I will suppose to say to Kyla, about me, about me being sick. I don't know what to do, please Ash, what I will going to so. I can't take it, why god gives it to me; I am that bad person so god gave it to me? I collapse in her arms.

SHE DIDN'T ASK OR SPEAK ASHLEY JUST HUG ME, WHEN I STOP CRYING, WHEN I STOP CRYING WE ARE HEADING TO HER CAR SHE WILL TAKE ME HOME. THE WHOLE TRAVEL HAS TO BE SILENT AND WHEN WE ARE IN THE PARKING LOT OF MY HOUSE, I DECIDE TO TALK TO HER.

Ash, be friend to me don't tell Kyla yet, I will be the one to tell her but not now, I don't know what she react that I had a cancer, so please. She just nods her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHY?**

ASHELY:

SPENCER HAD A CANCER HOW DO I REACT TO THAT NEWS? GOD, WHATS HAPPENING TO OUR LIVES? WE ARE ALL HAPPY RIGHT? BUT WHY GOD WILL GIVE US SOMETHING SO BIG THIS TIME? HOW CAN WE FIGHT THIS PROBLEM?

SPENCER:

MY BODY WAS SO WEAK ALREADY AND I CANT FIND A THING TO MAKE EXCUSES TO MY WIFE, WHAT WILL I DO IF SHE SEE ME LIKE THIS, CAN I TELL HER THAT I HAVE A CANCER AND THE NEWS WILL BREAK HER I KNOW AND WILL AFFECT OUR LIVES, BUT I NEED HER US MUCH AS SHE NEEDS ME…

LATER THIS AFTERNOON

SPENCER:

I DECIDED THAT I WILL TELL HER, AND I HOPE THAT SHE CAN ACCEPT THIS NEWS….I HOPE SO

SPENCER & KYLA

HI BABE HOWS YOURE DAY? KYLA SAID TO ME

HI BABE, IM OKAY BUT I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU BUT PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL BE OKAY ? I SAID TO HER

SPENCE WHAT'S THE MATTER, ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN?

KYLA YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU RIGHT? AND YOU WILL ALSO KNOW THAT I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU AND ESPECIALLY THAT WE HAD A DAUGHTER TOGETHER, AND NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN IM ALWAYS HERE FOR TWO OF YOU, MY LONG SPEECH TO HER

SPENCE WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT? ANYTHING HAPPEN? ARE YOU OKAY?

KYLA BABY, THIS PAST FEW DAYS THAT I FEEL WEAK AND SICK, I WENT TO HOSPITAL AND FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, AND I FOUND THAT I HAVE A…..I CANT FIND ANY WORDS TO TELL HER AND KNOWING THAT IT WILL BREAK HER, I THOUGHT TO MYSELF

WHAT? , SPENCE TALK TO ME PLEASE THAT'S THE DOCTOR SAID.

BABE I HAD…..

I HAVE A CANCER AND I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I WILL LIVE AND BE WITH YOU, KYLA I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL I DO IF I LEAVE YOU AND OUR CHILD BUT I CAN I DO TO MAKE IT BETTER, TELL ME WHAT CAN I DO TO NOT LEAVE YOU,PLEASE….I CRY HARDER TO HER.

KYLA:

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SPENCE HOW?

I CAN'T FORM A WORD TO HER I JUST SIT AND PROCESS WHAT DID SHE SAID TO ME, I CANT BELIEVE IT

HOW CAN WE OVER COME THIS PROBLEM, HOW CAN I HELP HER IF I MYSELF DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?

HOW LONG DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A CANCER?

WHY YOU DID NOT TELL ME SOONER?

HOW CAN ACCEPT THE FACT THAT ANYTIME YOU WILL NOT HERE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER, WITH ME

WHY NOW? GOD WHY?

SPENCE HOW CAN WE FIGHT THIS?

I THOUGHT THAT WE CAN BE FINALLY, WE CAN BE HAPPY

THAT WE HAD A FAMILY WITH OUR OWN

I SAID TO HER WHILE I CRY TO HER

I DON'T KNOW KYLA HOW CAN I ANSWER ALL OF YOUR QUESTION

ME MYSELF CAN'T ACCEPT THIS YOU KNOW THAT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO PLEASE HELP ME

I DON'T WANT TO DIE NOT BE WITH YOU BABY I CANT

I SAID TO HER WHILE I CRYING

WE JUST SIT FOR THE MOMENT AND ABSORB WHAT NEWS THAT I SAID TO HER

AND THAT THE TIME THAT THERE IS A DOORBELL RINGING

I STAND UP TO OPEN THE DOOR AND FIND ASHELY OUTSIDE

I OPEN THE DOOR WIDELY FOR HER TO GET INSIDE

AND I KNOW THAT SHE KNOW THAT I ALREADY TALK TO KYLA

ASHELY:

I DECIDED THAT I VISIT THE CARLIN FAMILY TO FIND OUT IF SPENCER TALK TO MY SISTER

AND TOLD HER THAT SHE HAS A CANCER

AND BASED TO THE EXPRESSION OF SPENCER I KNOW THAT SHE ALREADY TALK TO KYLA

I SPOKE TO SPENCER AND ASK HER IF SHE TALK TO KYLA

SPENCER I KNOW THAT YOU ALREADY TALK TO KYLA

WHAT HAPPEN WAS SHE DEVASTATED?

ASHLEY YOU KNOW?

HOW? SPENCER WHY ASHELY KNOW AND I AS YOUR WIFE NOT THE FIRST ONE WHO KNOW YOU HAD A CANCER?

KYLA, BABY I CAN EXPLAIN

NO SPENCER ….HOW CAN YOU

I KNOW THAT YOU ONCE THAT YOU LOVED HER BUT

THIS ONE AS IMPORTANT AS THIS?

KYLA YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE YOU, I CAN EXPLAIN WHY, BUT AS OF YOUR REACTION HOW CAN I TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS ONE

AS OF YOU KNOW ASHLEY IS PART OF MYLIFE OUR FAMILY

BUT YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT I DO

ESPECIALLY THAT WE HAD A DAUGHTER OF OUR OWN

DO YOU HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THE PAST RIGHT NOW?

I SAID TO HER AND LEFT….


End file.
